onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Fire Tank Pirates
|bounty = At least 300,000,000 |captain = Capone Bege }} The Firetank Pirates are an infamous and notable rookie pirate crew who are led by Capone Bege, originated in the West Blue, and arrived on the Sabaody Archipelago around the time the Straw Hat Pirates arrived there two years ago, along with other rookie crews. The crew is currently subordinate to Big Mom, one of the Yonko, and her crew. Jolly Roger The crew's flag is a triangular cartoon-like depiction of Bege's face with a cigar in his "mouth", wearing his trademark hat. There is a castle with three towers in the background with little flags atop each of the three towers.There are also two sets of three cannons each pointing forward on both sides of Bege's cartoon-like face and fortifying the castle. The castle motif appears to be based after Bege's Devil Fruit powers from eating the Shiro Shiro no Mi, which has made him a human fortress. Another common emblem the crew uses is a stylized "F", which is seen tattooed on Vito and on the sides of Gotti's shoulder armor. History Past Originating in the West Blue, the crew was able to traverse the dangerous Grand Line and make it all the way to Saboady Archipelago. Summit War Saga Sabaody Archipelago Arc The crew was seen in a restaurant, along with the Bonney, and Hawkins Pirates. The crew later witnessed Jewelry Bonney stopping Roronoa Zoro from attacking a Noble. After Monkey D. Luffy attacked a World Noble, Capone Bege ordered the crew to go to Fishman Island in order to not come in contact with Admiral Kizaru. Marineford Arc After witnessing most of the war on a screen at Sabaody, the Firetank Pirates travel to Marineford by ship, to witness Shanks ending the war, along with the beginning of the New Age. Post-War Arc After the Firetank Pirates enter the New World, their ship is drawn upward to a large black object. The crew screams in terror as the object lifts them out of the sea. Dressrosa Saga Dressrosa Arc After the Firetank Pirates hear the news about Doflamingo's defeat, Bege orders his men to capture Caesar Clown, as Big Mom's flag is seen behind him. Yonko Saga Zou Arc Capone Bege and his men inside his castle went to Zou alongside Pekoms in order to capture Caesar and the Straw Hat Pirates. After Pekoms tried to let the Straw Hats go to repay them for saving his homeland, Bege had his men shoot Pekoms. Bege's men emerged from his body and captured the four Straw Hats and Caesar, who were brought into his body. Bege then showed Sanji the invitation for him to marry Charlotte Purin. Sanji refused to attend the wedding, but the Firetank Pirates told him the consequences for not attending, and Vito gave Sanji a shocking piece of information. The Firetank Pirates let Sanji give a note to his crew, but Sanji used this opportunity to free Nami, Brook, and Chopper from Bege's body. Sanji stole a rifle from one of Bege's men using it to hold Caesar Clown at gunpoint preventing them from going after his friends. Bege was then confronted by Nekomamushi, who wanted to know what happened to Pekoms, and he raced away with Sanji and Caesar still inside him. Totland Arc On the way to Whole Cake Island, Vito showed Sanji a photo of his bride-to-be, making the latter lovestruck. Shortly afterwards, Vito talked to Sanji about Germa 66 and the fictional tale about their clash with the Marines. When Sanji ordered Vito to leave, Gotti entered and warned Sanji to not insult his crewmate. This nearly started a fight with the latter only for an unknown female member to stop him. She told Gotti that Sanji is a very important person whom they can't harm or else his family will execute their captain. She leaves the room with an apologetic Gotti while Sanji notes on how she looks familiar to him. Crew Members Known Members The crew seems to have a high number of members, though only a few has been named so far. The crew appears to be based on a mafia family, and many of them are dressed in suits, with coats strapped to their shoulders, and/or wearing fedora hats. Hence they (or at least the captain), like Crocodile, have a look that is very much like the stereotype of Italian mafia. The members also ride on horses when launching a surprise attack from within their captain's fortress body. One member has a clear resemblance to Lola, although it is not confirmed if there is a connection between the two characters. Crew Strength Nearly every crew member shown wields some kind of firearm or artillery, ranging from revolvers to a prosthetic machine gun, although a majority of crew members wield rifles. Capone Bege does not use firearms of his own, but uses his crew members to shoot people from within his body. Many ride horses into battle and some fire cannons from their captain's body, via his Shiro Shiro no Mi ability. By Bege's admission, their crew relies on heavy military force, enough to trump a group of Marines that surrounded them. Their principle tactic is ambush, hiding within their captain's body and using the element of surprise to attack and appear to surround their unsuspecting adversaries. It can be presumed that they are quite strong for them to have made it all the way to the Sabaody Archipelago and for their captain to have such a high bounty. They, like the Bonney Pirates, were completely unharmed by Kizaru's raid, though they did not encounter the admiral himself or the Pacifista. During their early travels in the New World, they suffered a rather big surprise when they were pulled towards a mysterious, gigantic black sphere, but managed to survive nevertheless. They also seem quite battle-experienced, knowing exactly what to do when facing off against marines. After the timeskip, they have become allied with the Big Mom Pirates. Ship Their ship has a fortress theme, with several cannons at the bow. It has been coated with the Yarukiman resin, allowing it to submerge underwater by reducing its buoyancy, and withstanding the water pressure of 10,000 meters. Trivia *The members of the Firetank Pirates tend to refer to their captain as "father" which is another reference to the American mafia. *All the known Firetank Pirates members are named after the boss of well-known Italian-American mafia. Gallery References Site Navigation ca:Pirates del Tanc de Foc it:Pirati Firetank fr:L'Équipage du Firetank Category:Pirate Crews Category:Antagonist Groups